Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven
Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven - gra którą Imć Onufry Srakachujowa określa jako "gówniane GTA". Powody dlaczego wg. Imcia gra jest zła i kontrargumenty *"zjebane ryje sie animuja" - gra z 2002 roku. *"kanciaste" - 2002 rok. *"gowniacka muzyka" - muzyka z lat 30stych-40stych to tzw. "acquired taste". *"powolne auta" - gra oddaje prędkość historycznych aut. *"jakies zjebane grubasy kaza sprzatac sracze" - prawdopodobnie chodzi o Dona Salieri albo bosmana w misji "Wszystkiego Najlepszego!". MEGA Mafia Projekt określany jedynie mianem "MEGA Mafia" Imć zapowiedział 26 maja 2018 na Discordzie AAC, zapowiadając thumb|Start?że zrobi "super moda" do Mafii, z nową kampanią, postaciami, autami i innymi. Z danych otrzymanych do tej pory wynika że: *W modzie pojawią się kradzione Auta PRL z stron z autami do Mafii do pobrania *Mod doda możliwość odnawiania życia medikitami i colą *Nowa kampania będzie opowiadać o "Don Lucianie" który musi zlikwidować gang "Grubego Tima" *W modzie zostanie "poprawiona grafika" (tu uwaga - "poprawione" modele i tekstury prawdopodobnie zostaną skradzione z innych modów) *W mieście wyglądują "zle zie" i wywalą w środku Lost Heaven Cytadelę *Auta będą szybsze *Nowy soundtrack, prawdopodobnie Psycho Elektro Ze względu na trudności z robieniem zrzutów ekranu w grze, raczej trzeba będzie wierzyć Imciowi na słowo. Imć planuje też "wyjebać" z gry Salieriego i dać możliwość kopania ludzi, oraz rzucania w nich pomidorami. Build v.0.1 Pierwszy "Build" Imć wypuścił dzień po obiecaniu stworzenia MM. Gra nie różni się praktycznie niczym poza paroma szczegółami: *Modele postaci zawsze są w wysokiej roździelczości (zajebane stąd) *Nie ma muzyki w Oak Hill *W mieście są nowe drzewa (pobrane stąd) *Po dotarciu do misji Chwila Relaksu, po wjechaniu do portu gra się crashuje *W grze za miastem (Motel) znajduje się duży, czarny trójkąt który psuje grafikę, podchodzenie bliżej za pomocą noclipa sprawia że gra się crashuje. *W plikach znajdują się nowe grafiki, m.in. reklama Łowicza, obrazek z napisem "baba bez bolca dostaje pierdolca" i obrazek kciuka w górę z Google Grafika. *Plik "start" ma zmienioną ikonę na tą gry Painkiller Overdose Dodatkowo w folderze MAPS z teksturami znajduje się plik .txt gdzie jest napisane tylko "FAJNE". Build v.0.2 Drugi "Build" Imć wypuścił 28 maja. Usunął on nieużyte obrazki a także dodał nowe zmiany: *W Oak Hill z powrotem jest muzyka *Chwila Relaksu nie crashuje *Trójkąt zniknął *Wybranie auta Bolt Ambulance wiesza grę *W plikach gry znajduje się pusty folder CarChanger *Misji Bon Appetit nie można ukończyć, ponieważ Salieri zacina się w aucie. *W menu jest napis "MEGA MAFIA" zamiast "MAFIA" *Thompson wydaje odgłosy pistoletu maszynowego PPSZ *Usunięto też "FAJNE". Build v.0.3 Build wypuszczony 30 maja. Zmiany: *Bolt Ambulance działa *Większość aut z FreeRide Extreme podmienionych na auta z PRL do pobrania z MafiaTown *Folder CarChanger z tego powodu ma już zawartość *Parę odgłosów (kompletnie losowych) zastąpiono kreskówkowym "bdźąg" *Klakson ciężarówki zmieniono na klakson czołgu z Mann Vs Machine *Autoencyklopedia crashuje grę *W Menu jest nowa muzyka, Sash - Equador *"FAJNE" powraca *W MAPS znajdują się tekstury z gry Wolfenstein 3D *W folderze TABLES znajduje się plik "Plik" *W China Town gra muzyka Alphavile - Big In Japan *W New Ark gra muzyka Fancy - Flames of Love *W Hoboken gra muyzka DKA - Jakby to Było *Dodano możliwość kopania co zadaje małe obrażenia (przyp: prawdopodobnie ukradzioną skądś, nie wiadomo skąd.) *Dodano większe plamy krwi (przyp. to te same tekstury co w filmach Imcia) Build v.0.4 (aka. Oficjalny Build 1) Wypuszczony 4 czerwca. Zmiany: *Żadna misja się już nie crashuje *Zmieniono parę tekstur budynków w Swobodnej Jeździe *W skryptach "Big Biff" zmieniono na "Big Baff" *Dodano nowy model gangstera - czarnego *Folder MAPS zawiera nowe tekstury użyte w Swobodnej Jeździe *Samochód Carrozella C Otto podmieniono na ten sam z moda RealCarFacing *"FAJNE" ponownie usunięto *Autoencyklopedia nie crashuje już gry *Wszystkie auta są minimalnie szybsze Kategoria:Ofiary Imcia Kategoria:Rzeczy Kategoria:Klasa A